


Sweet Death

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Unnamed Illness, agnst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't want to die. Not by some illlness, a sour death without a fight. I want a sweet death. </p><p>This is the story of that sweet death. Immortal Love from Neo's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Death

Neo shook his head, not wanting to accept what the doctors in Zion had told him. His death as Smith had said in Balboa was, "Inevitable."

 _'I don't want to die. Not by some illlness, a sour death without a fight.'_  
  
He wanted a sweet death, wanted someone to care when he died for him, not for the One. Just for him, just for Neo. But he didn't have that someone. Slowly, he walked out of the Oracle's' apartment, just walking. Not caring at all that the black suit he wore was getting dirty as he stopped in a dusty room in a nameless building.  It was night-time now, the street lights turning on as his cell rang.

 _'Probably just Morpheus, wondering what **she** told me again. What ever happended to 'for you alone.', it got forgotten. L_ _ike I will in a few months, they'll only remember the One, not me._ _Not who I actually was, just who they always wanted me to be.'_

Neo opened one of the windows and dropped the cell, it shattered on the 'ground'; he turned and stared at the floor. _'I wonder what Smith would think of me if he knew. Would it be scorn and disdain ?_ _Would he pity me ? I wonder could I at least get a pity date out of him? '_

That made him wished he hadn't thought of the ex-Agent. His crush on the A.I. probably didn't mean anything now, in fact, it probably meant less.  
"Mr. Anderson." Neo startled, looking up at Smith, into those bright-blue eyes.

Maybe it was just the fact that he was dying, but it made him ask, " Dance with me ? I mean, well we're so good at fighting.  A tango can't be that hard, right ?"

Nothing made him think that Smith would actually agree. The hours flew by as for the first time all day or night he actually had fun.

As they stopped moving, he stared up that inch up into the tanned, handsome face, considering what he'd learned today it suddenly seemd like a lot. Smith murmured, so quietly he thought he imagined it, " I love you.", before he could ask Smith was gone.

Weeks later...

Neo ran from the vampires on his trail, he was way too tired to survive fighting all three of them. He had been getting tired a lot lately, he didn't know why. Well, of course, he **did** , but he'd just switched to denial.  
Suddenly he saw Smith up ahead and ducked behind the ex-Agent.

"Smith, help me ?", he was expecting Smith to step away and let the vamps get him.

Instead Smith replied, "For a favour. "

 _'That dance didn't mean anything. That 'I love you ' probably didn't mean anything either._ _It could be anything, most likely killing me._ _That'd be really lucky considering what I've got._ _But I don't care, maybe I'll get lucky._ _Maybe it won't be that bad. Yeah, right, whatever.'_

Managed to catch his breath enough to say, "Fine. Whatever." Watched, anxious, as Smith turned the vamps into copies. That left him suddenly wondering if agreeing had been the best idea. Smith walked up, slowly. What was he doing ? _'Doesn't look like he's trying to kill me, so what **is** he doing ?'_  
   
Blinked as Smith's hand came to rest on the back of his neck. His hands moving without thought to Smith's chest as the ex-Agent kissed him softly. _'_ _Oh, oh, wow.'_

Then Smith pulled back, turned and walked away...again. _'Could he really have meant that I love you after all?'_   Just like love, death was truly inevitable.

** End flashback **

Everything had been **even**  worse lately. By some instinct he knew that he was going die tonight; maybe even in a few minutes. Those sweet memories, probably some of the last he'd have of himself and Smith.  
' _Come on, Smith. I miss you, one last time, let me see you just one last time.'_

He jumped as Smith's hands landed on his shoulders. Slowly, he turned to Smith as the rain fell, pushing the memories away. "Smith, dear God knows I missed you."  
   
Smith smiled as he replied, "Hmm. I didn't know you thought so highly of me, love."  

' _Hmm, still so arrogant, but I love him. And now he thinks he's a God.'_

"Smith, being arrogant does not equal being a God. "

Smith laughed, "Then Neo you must be quite the humble God. At least in looks, pretty boy."  
 _  
'I should have told him. Instead of keeping it to myself.'_

Slowly, he pulled his shades off, not believing what Smith had just said that. Then determined to have at least a last kiss, he pulled Smith into one. _'I am not pretty. Anything but pretty today, a_ _nd a God wouldn't be capable of dying and his own loved one.'_

Shook his head as he said, "I am not pretty. Nor am I a God."

More sharp, harsh pain like before, but somehow this was so much worse. Doubled over as he felt a lot of blood trying to force its way out of his throat. Smith helped to straighten up him, the dark voice uncharacteristically sharp, "Neo !" He didn't think Smith even noticed.

Suddenly, he didn't have the strength to stand and fell, pulling Smith down with him; trying to tell him without having to say it. _'I'_ _m dying. I'm sorry, love. I should have told you.'_

"It was Inevitable."

Laid his head down on the street as he noticed that Smith looked worried. Smith leaned down and ran a hand through his hair, "Neo ! No, no, please. Please, no, no, Neo don't leave me."

 _'He doesn't want me to die. He really does love me._ _Well, this my sweet death. I love you, Smith.'_

The best half-year of his life was ending. Somehow he knew he wasn't returning after this, not like this anyway. As long as he had Smith somehow, even just memories, he was fine with that. 

_'Love is truly the only immortal, my love.'_

The horrible pain was the first thing to disappear, rain was the second and those impossibly beautiful ice-blue eyes were the last thing.


End file.
